Blazblue: The Ancient rises
by shadowedge27
Summary: The man of Azure has been keeping a watchful eye on the Boundary ever since he claimed the Azure. Now, an ancient threat that he has no power over is on the rise. To overcome this new threat, old heroes are needed. (Basicly a rewrite of Blazblue:Return of the Fallen. Sorry for deleting it all of a sudden).


**Shadowedge27: Okay then, welcome everybody to a massive re-write of the Return of the Fallen. I decided to do this for a few reasons which at the moment I am typing this, I cannot recall. Huh, did I even have any good reason for doing this?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue nor do I own RWBY.**

* * *

In the lands outside the world, there was a great white gate that led to a place where the Azure resided. This place was called the Azure Horizon. And at this place stood alone figure wearing a black hakama and he also had a black right arm.

Directly above him was the Azure itself, the greatest source of power and knowledge known to man. He had his eyes close while his mind floated elsewhere until he finally opens them, revealing crimson red pupils in his right eye and emerald green on his left.

"Tch, I knew he would make a move like this." The man stated with annoyance, "This is what happens when they leave something like **that** alone for over 72,000 years." He places his hand on his chin as he tries to come up with the solution to this predicament.

He cursed the fact that the power he had was more towards manipulating time, reality and fate itself rather than raw power. If it did, he could simply march up towards this enemy and end him… probably. Reality, time and fate manipulation wouldn't really be effective against an enemy who is immune to such things.

After a while of thinking up a solution, his eyes drifted towards the Azure above him. _'Huh,'_ he thought, _'that could work.'_

* * *

It has been two weeks since he came up with a plan of action. Now, it was the time to proceed to phase two. The man closes his eyes and focus. Particles in the form of blue lights rain down from the Azure and began to gather at the same place and form a humanoid shape at different places.

The first one formed a small figure. He wore a pink jacket and a hoody. The jacket also had something resembling paws at the end of the sleeves which fit the wearer's paws perfectly. Strap to his back was a long blade with a black scarab. His face resembled that of a cat but the rest of his head was hidden by his hoodie.

This man was Tomonori. He looked surprised at first studying his surrounding before noticing the Azure above him. His eyes widens as he senses the amount of power leaking out from it. He then looks down, finally noticing the man before him.

His eyes narrow in suspicion at the man who smirks at him and slowly walks up to him. Tomonori did not react, seeing the man not showing any hostile attention towards him and merely waits while keeping his eyes glued to the man.

"Hey there," The man greeted casually, "The names Ragna. You must be Tomonori." The man Ragna said while keeping his smirk up.

"That is correct," Tomonori answered, "How do you know this? And where am I?" Tomonori asks. He didn't like the fact he was at an unknown territory with a giant mass of pure power hovering above him.

"You're deep inside the Boundary." Ragna answered, "It's called the Azure Horizon." Ragna informed. He needed to get Tomonori's trust if he wanted this to work.

Tomonori's eyes widen, "Do you mean to say," he pointed to the sphere above him, "That is the **Azure**?" Tomonori asks, completely taken a back.

Ragna smirks at Tomonori's reaction and nods. Okay, Tomonori has seen and experience weird things before but this was insane. He was looking at the Azure itself! "Okay now," Ragna said, bringing Tomonori back into reality, "As you know, I'm Ragna but what I haven't told you is that I am the possessor of the true Azure."

Tomonori blinks once. Then twice. "So, you are the one who has claimed this power?" Tomonori asks. He was intrigued. Seeing the Azure before him was one thing. Meeting the guy who has full authority over it was another.

Ragna nods slowly, "Yeah, too bad I don't really have full mastery over this damn thing yet." He sighs, "Anyway, I need your help with something." He really hated the fact that despite all this power, he still needed someone else's help.

"What do you want me to do?" Tomonori was a bit curious. There was something that he can do but Ragna, the man of Azure, couldn't? He wanted to hear this.

"There is a great threat approaching a world called Remnant." Ragna began to explain, "It is in another world through the Boundary and I need you, and a few others, to combat this threat." Ragna said. "That was why I brought you back."

"So that wasn't a dream…" Tomonori mutters. The last thing he remembered was fighting Terumi and then… his death.

"So, this means that I died… and you brought me back." Tomonori was a bit shock that Ragna had ability like that. But it also worried him. Resurrecting someone was big. If he was willing to go that far… that what kind of threat were they facing?

"What… what are we facing?" Tomonori asks.

Ragna raised an eyebrow, "We?" Ragna repeated.

Tomonori nods, "Yes, we." If the man of Azure needed his help then this meant that whatever was threatening Remnant must be something not to be taken lightly.

Ragna's eyes darkened, "We're facing… an ancient Black Beast." Tomonori stares at him as though he was insane. A Black Beast? So a Black Beast was threatening Remnant? How was he supposed to stop that?!

"Don't get the wrong idea." Ragna interrupted, "The Black Beast I'm talking about is nothing like the one you faced. It is somewhere beyond the edge of the Boundary. It is threatening Remnant because it has been sending fragments of itself to it."

Tomonori sighs in relief. "If that Black Beast was to go to Remnant itself, I'd have to teleport the entire world's population to somewhere safe considering it would kill everything on the planet, if not destroy the solar system, by being there."

Tomonori blinks, "W-what?" Did he hear that right?

"Well, a Black Beast grows bigger the older it gets." Ragna started, "A new born is already as big as a city and since the Black Beast is basically a creature made out of seither then its raw power can be measured by the amount of seither it released after it was killed which at ten years old, it released enough seither to fuel an entire planet for almost a century with still no sign of being close to running out."

Tomonori's head started to hurt. That was ridiculous! He was happy that the Black Beast was killed but for it to have that much raw power was insane. But no, Ragna wasn't even done yet.

"The Black Beast I'm referring to, however, is over 72,000 years old…" Tomonori's mouth threatened to drop to the floor. He didn't like that. New born was already big. Ten years old, it had enough power to fuel an entire planet for over a hundred years. 72,000 years old Black Beast? He didn't even want to think about it.

"H-how do we stop such a thing?" Tomonori asks.

"Easy," Ragna said, "All Black Beasts have a weakness. A Black Beast is a cauldron, which relies on souls that are killed by its fragments or itself for that matter, to fuel it in order to stay alive. If we can cut out its food supply, it will starve and die."

"Wait, so you're saying that the Black Beast was not killing for the sake of killing but actually so that it can stay alive?" Tomonori asks.

"Well, yeah." Ragna said, "The creature in the Boundary was actually born from the Azure itself so, unlike the rest, it developed sapience once it got to a certain age. If it killed off its food supply to quickly then it will just die faster."

Tomonori nods, "I see, so you want me to go to Remnant and deal with these fragments?" He asks.

"Yes, but there's more to it than that." Ragna added, "The Beast will also implant its fragments into certain humans, a trick it pick up from when it found out about the Original and the Azure Grimmore. This allows it to empower those humans and any living creature killed by them; parts of their soul will be fed to the beast."

"Tch," Tomonori clicked his tongue in annoyance. He started to hate this 72,000 year old, sapience Black Beast. "So, you expect me to deal with all this myself?" Tomonori asked.

"The hell? Are you crazy? Some of those fragments can be too tough for you to handle all on your own so I sent a few peoples before you to prepare the settings… damn it; I'm starting to sound like that annoying rabbit."

"There are others?" Tomonori asked. He was starting the chances of success but if he had backup, loathe that he had to admit that he dearly need it, the chances of success will increase dramatically, depending on whom they are.

"Yes there are." Ragna confirmed, "I need to stay here. When I claimed this power it kind of placed several restrictions on me so I can't help much in some areas." He clenched his fist, "I hate sitting by the side-lines and watch but I ain't got any other choice for now."

Tomonori nods, "I see, very well then." Tomoni prepares himself, "Send me to where I must go." Ragna nods.

"By the way," Ragna called out catching Tomoni's attention, "You have to go to school again."

Tomonori stares at Ragna for a moment before asking, "What?" Ragna smirks and thrust his hands forward.

"Don't worry," Ragna answered, "He will explain everything once you get there." His voice was getting more and more faint.

"Who's he?" Tomonori called out but then disappears.

Ragna stared at where Tomoni was moments ago. He sighs as he wonders if the group he plans on making will actually be a good idea. He then turns around, and sits cross legged right below the Azure. The stage has been set, now all he can do is keep an eye on things and hope things don't go downhill from here.

* * *

Tomonori reappears in a forest. The first thing he noticed was that it was night. It was dark out but due to his special traits, he was able to still see clearly. Second, he saw the moon. His eyes widen slightly at the sight if the moon, half of it being shattered into pieces.

The third thing he noticed, was his body. He lookeed down and saw that his body was not like his own. It was slightly taller. He wore dark blue pamts and his ordinary hoodie, except this time its size was modified to fit his new body and the sleeves were now open, revealing his human like hands.

He scoled at the sight. He stretches them to make sure that they were really his, his fingers were still more like caws and he can still feel his feeline ear. Only now, he had a set of human ears as well. "This was not part of the deal." Tomonori mutters under his breath.

"Indeed," a man's voice said behind him, "But, considering the world you are in, I agree that this was the correct course of action." Tomonori's eyes widen slightly at the voice. Despite it sounding much younger, he still recognise the voice of that wisen old vampire.

He turns around to see a middle aged man with black white hair which reahed his shoulers. He had crimson red eyes and a cane topped by a crimson diamond. He wore a black tie, black pants and a vest over a crimson red, buttoned up shirt.

"Clavis Alucard." Tomonori said his name. He was a bit surprised to see Clavis so young but considering what just happened a few minutes ago, he had better luck hiding that. "I supposed you were also chosen to fight in this battle."

Clavis nods with a warm smile on his face. "Indeed I was." Clavis answered, "Come with me, there is much for us to discuss." He then casted a spell and they both teleported away.

* * *

"I see…" Tomonori said as he took another sip of his tea. He and Clavis were currently at a café in Vale. A few peoples were a bit unnerved by their red eyes and Clavis's pale complexion but they paid no mind to the attention. They had both ordered tea.

As they waited for their tea, Clavis had explained to him about the White Fang, Huntsman and the kingdomes as well as the creatures of Grimm. He briefly wonders what kind of world did he end up in.

"So the reason behind my changed of appearance is so that I can fit in?" Tomonori asked with a bit of annoyance but kept it in check. He was a bit disgusted about the racism of this world but he was not surprised however. His clan had been in hidding for a reason.

"Well, yes," Clavis agreed, "If peoples were to see your… true appearance then things will get complicated." They were currently able to speak freely because Clavis had set up a magic barrier around them to keep their conversation from being overheard.

"What I do not get however…" Tomonori began, "Is why am I an eighteen year old?" Tomonori asked. Clavis had told him that his appearance resembled that of a young adult, which surprised him.

"I believe it is so that you can attend the academy here." Clavis replied before taking another sip of his tea, "This tea is quite lovely though Valkenhyne's is still better." Clavis stated with a nostalgic smile.

Tomonori raised an eyebrow, "An academy? Why would I need to attend an academy?" Tomonori asks. He didn't understand the point in doing so.

Clavis nods, "Yes, the huntsman academy called Beacon." Clavis said, "The reason he wants you to do so may be so that you can become a huntsman who are not just given a certain type of freedom, but also access to information that may be vital."

"But could the man of Azure not just give the information himself?" Tomonori asks. The man admitted he still had not gain full mastery over his power but he should at least be able to observe this world.

"I'm afraid it is not that simple, "Clavis said before taking another sip of his tea, "The Black Beast is a being made to have the ability to counter and kill observers from the level of Takamagara to the likes of the master unit."

"Because of its properties the Beast is difficult to observe, as well as its fragments and those it has infected. He will at best be able to sense the disturbace cause by these creatures but he will not be able to actually see what they are doing thus, making the information network among huntsmen more reliable."

"Hmm, I see." Tomonori mutters while nodding with understanding. "How will I be able to attend it though? I have no past in this world." Tomonori questioned.

Clavis smiles at Tomonori, "Not to worry old friend, such things has been taken care off." He answered vaguely.

Tomonori sighs before taking another sip of his tea. "I agree," Tomoni said, "Valkenhyne's teas are better." He then took another sip, "But still, the tea is enjoyable."

Clavis smiles, "I agree."

* * *

A few days has passed since Tomonori has been sent to this world. Clavis, who had been in Remnant for years, was a huntsman. When he was reborn, his duty as an observer was striped away, granting him freedom he has not had for a long time. Even though this cause his power to diminnish he had been returned to his youthful days so he was a lot stronger than he was when they had last met.

Anyway, Clavis had provided Tomonori with a place to stay and more than enough money to last until the day comes he starts Beacon.

Currently, he was taking a night stroll through the city in order to get a better feel of the city he had to stay in. He was told that someone else was also going to attend the academy. Like him, the other person was also brought back and was going to attend the academy for the exact same reason.

He planning on going to the dust shop nearby to inspect the dust there. Clavis told him that dust was a natural source that Remnant had that could be used in a variety of ways. He had to admit. He was intrigued. He begun to think of how he could possibly use them but ultimately decided to wait until he sees them.

Unfortunately, Tomonori's hopes were dashed away when the first window broke.

* * *

 **Shadowedge27: Well then, there is the epilogue. I'll admit, I was tempted to make Ragna the main character again but… like I said. I wanted something different. This is going to be the first time I write about a side character and turning him into a main character. I can bet that not many people even heard of him before! I'm going to try keeping him in character before bringing in a bit of character development. Also, he is not going to be a fifth member in any team. Its not that I have something against the idea. I just want to experiment on this first.**

 **So what do you guys think? Good, bad or… meh? Please leave a review and constructive criticism.**


End file.
